Protection Detail
by Emmint
Summary: Matt is summoned to Washington he takes Kitty with him. She over hears a plot to abduct the son of a senator in the hotel dining room while waiting for Matt.
1. Chapter 1

Matt Dillon had the latest batch reward posters in front of him together with a cup of coffee that was cooling rapidly. Barney Danches wasn't surprised to see that Matt was dozing in his chair considering the night before all those drunk trail hands and then having to go chasing the man who'd tried robbing the Lady Gay just as they closed for the night. Matt came awake quickly when Barney cleared his throat.

"Howdy Barney."

"Wire from Washington," Barney said as he handed the wire over.

Matt didn't want to miss another social but he didn't think he could get away with turning down a request from the President. One thing the wire did say was that he could bring a guest and he knew just who he'd take if Kitty wouldn't mind missing the social herself.

"Send a reply tell them I'll attend."

Matt looked at his cup of now cold coffee and decided he'd rather have a whisky or a cold beer. Barney nodded and left to send the wire. Matt headed for the Long Branch as he entered he spotted Kitty talking to Doc. He smiled and walked over to their table.

"Howdy Matt," Kitty said smiling up at him. "Want a whisky?"

"That would do me fine."

"Sam, bring me a bottle and three glasses."

"I'll be right there Miss Kitty," Sam said.

Sam finished serving a couple of men at the bar then took the requested whisky bottle and three glasses over to Miss Kitty. Matt smiled and thanked Sam.

"Kitty now the trail herds have gone how about coming with me to Washington. I got a wire inviting me to the White House."

"The White House?"

"Yeah they want me there the day after tomorrow. It means I'll miss the Social. They said I can take a guest so ..."

At first Kitty was disappointed that Matt would miss the social but then realised what Matt was saying. At least if she went with him as his guest her new dress wouldn't be wasted.

"Did the wire tell you why the president wants to see you?" Doc asked.

"No just that they want me there by the end of the week 4 days on the train not my idea of fun. So what do you think Kitty?"

"Now the herds are gone I think I need a rest. Sam can run things here for a few days."

"I figure Festus and Newly can look after things here," Matt said.

"It'll do you both good to have some time away from Dodge."

Privately Doc thought that neither of them had near enough time for courting without interruptions. Doc knew Matt's reasons for not marrying Kitty even though he'd tried telling that overgrown civil servant that Kitty would marry him regardless.

"Right I'll go arrange the tickets on the 10.15 train tomorrow. I'll tell Festus what's going on," Matt said as he finished his drink.

Matt found Festus at the stables on the way to the depot, he explained about the telegram.

"You'll miss the social Matthew. Miss Kitty is gonna be disappointed she'll miss..."

"Nope I'm taking her with me. The wire did say I could bring a guest."

Festus grinned suddenly as he thought that no two people deserved time together more than Kitty and Matt.

"Now don't you worry none. Newly and me will look after things here."

Matt merely smiled and continued on to the depot. The station man smiled as Matt came up to him.

"Howdy Marshal what can I do for you today?"

"I'm going to need 2 tickets on the 10.15 tomorrow to Washington."

"You'll need to change at St Louis to get the Baltimore and Ohio train. Who's going with you?"

Matt didn't answer that. The station man hadn't really expected an answer. He wrote the tickets out and handed them to Matt. He knew he'd get the answer to his question when Matt returned to board the train the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt woke early the next morning in his rooms in Ma Smalley's boarding house. He rose dressing quickly he got his case and packed his best suit and boots together with anything else he thought he might need. Once all that was done he left to meet Doc and Kitty for breakfast.

"Morning Kitty, Doc," Matt said.

Matt could tell that Kitty was excited at the prospect of having a few days alone with him just by the sparkle in her eyes.

"I've got to collect the report from my office. I figure I might as well take it with me."

"I asked Festus to take my bags and a hamper of food to the station," Kitty said.

Doc smirked at Matt as he caught the look in Matt's eyes the same look he'd seen when he had his favorite stew in front of him. Matt gave the impression of studied indifference to Doc smirking at him. Kitty knew that Matt took it in good part and actually had a genuine affection for the older man. The meal over Matt escorted Kitty to his office he opened his desk draw and pulled out the report he'd finished only 2 days ago. The station man smiled as he saw Matt arrive at the depot with Kitty he realized that he should have known that he was taking Kitty with him.

 **Washington**

President Chester Arthur looked across his desk at William Pinkerton and Rex Propter.

"The investigation what do we know so far?"

"We know it involves one of the senators from Mississippi but not which one or what they intend doing."

"Mr Propter what is being done to protect them?"

"The only man I've got available at this moment Ed Carstairs has been assigned to protect Senator Alcorn and his family. You recall that you asked to meet with Marshal Matt Dillon?"

"Yes, the reason for my meeting him will become clear in due time."

"I'll ask Marshal Dillon to protect Senator Bruce. He has some very capable deputies who'll be able to keep a watch on Dodge City."

"When will he get here?"

"At the earliest it'll be the day after tomorrow."

"Until he arrives I'll have one of my men watch over Senator Bruce," William Pinkerton said.

"We'll leave it there for now gentlemen. Keep me informed."

Once out on the street William Pinkerton shook hands with Rex Propter.

"Can Marshal Dillon save Senator Bruce?"

"Yes, he's the best Marshal in the service. I'll meet the train tomorrow."

"It must be important if President Arthur wants to see him."

"Yes Attorney General Brewster knows the reason though he hasn't told me of it."

The two men shook hands again and went their separate ways. Rex Propter made his way to Attorney General Brewster's house. Ordinarily Benjamin Brewster would have been in the meeting but he was recovering from influenza.

"Good afternoon Mister Brewster, President Arthur sent his best wishes."

"I'll be sure to thank him at the reception."

"Reception?"

"Yes, all I can say is that it is important that Marshal Dillon attends."

"About that it has been decided that Marshal Carstairs will protect Senator Alcorn and his family. Marshal Dillon will do the same for Senator Bruce."

"Good. I was thinking that we could use Marshal Dillon to prepare new Marshals before they take post."

"Ah I'm afraid he'd never agree to that you see he loves the people of Dodge City and they in their turn love him."

Especially one Rex thought as he recalled Miss Kitty and the sparkle in her eyes the minute that Matt walked in the Long Branch.

"I'll meet the afternoon train tomorrow. Marshal Dillon usually stays at a small boarding house but I've had my wife make up rooms at my house."

"Very well I'll leave this matter in your capable hands."

Rex and Attorney General shook hands as he left to head to the Justice Department.

 **Train to Washington**

Matt looked out of the window as the train unexpectedly stopped just west of Cincinnati then looked down where Kitty slept her head resting on his shoulder. He looked up as three men wearing badges stopped by him.

"Sheriff Walters I'm looking for an escaped prisoner?"

"Marshal Matt Dillon out of Dodge City."

Kitty came awake rising to sit beside him.

"Bit far from Dodge City ain't ya? You taking that bitch to prison?" one of the deputies asked a little too rudely.

Matt stood up and hit the man so hard he flew from one end of the railcar to the other.

"Matt!" Kitty exclaimed. "Cowboy I've heard worse than that in the Long Branch."

"I know Kit I know. It still makes me mad to hear it."

Matt hugged her close to him.

"Ned I warned you about your attitude. I don't care to have you with me no more turn in the badge."

"My Pa made you Sheriff he can damn sure break you."

"Your Pa should have told you I don't buffalo easy."

Ned sullenly handed over the badge and stormed off the train.

"Is he right could his father cause you problems?" Kitty asked.

"No Ma'am. Me and his Pa go way back to before the war. Well I better get going. Ma'am, Marshal Dillon."

Sheriff Walters shook Matt's hand touched his hat to Kitty and left with his other deputy. Matt sat down again, Kitty opened the now half empty hamper.

"After all that you must be hungry."

"Now that's a right fine idea."

"When will we get to Washington?"

"Oh should be around 4 in the afternoon."

Kitty nestled herself firmly against Matt's side as they ate. The conductor brought them some coffee. They thanked him as he walked the train serving coffee to the other passengers.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt held Kitty in his arms her head resting on his shoulder as she slept. He smiled normally Kitty didn't sleep on trains too much going on she'd told him once. The conductor was bringing coffee around again.

"Marshal we'll be coming into Washington in a half hour."

"Kit honey, we'll be arriving soon."

Matt and Kitty accepted the coffee from the conductor. Matt stretched and got the bags and hamper ready. By the time they'd finished the coffee the train was on the outskirts of Washington. They moved onto the observation platform waiting as the train pulled in.

"Matt isn't that Rex Propter?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, usually meet at the office."

"Matt it's good to see you. Miss Russell I'm glad you could come. My carriage is outside."

Matt smiled and carried the bags and hamper followed Kitty and Rex out of the depot. The driver put everything on the back then held the door open for them to get in. He got on the box took the reins and urged the horses into a trot. Matt noticed instantly that they weren't going to his usual boarding house he looked at Rex who smiled.

"I've had rooms made ready at my house. My wife's a good cook."

"Thanks Rex. I've got the report with me."

"We'll talk about that tomorrow at the office."

Matt had a sudden feeling that Rex was building up to something but couldn't quite put his finger on what that was. Once they reached the house the driver jumped down and held the carriage door as they got, a servant came and got the bags, carried them in and up to the rooms that Matt and Kitty would occupy.

"Peter will show to your rooms. You can wash up there come down when you're ready."

Peter led the way up to the next floor. He opened the doors to the two adjoining rooms. Matt smiled and thanked him as did Kitty. They entered the rooms Kitty looked around her room appreciating the tasteful decor and ornaments. Kitty poured some water into the wash bowl and freshened her face before applying fresh make up. She chose a white dress to wear for dinner. Once ready she left the room to find Matt waiting to give her his arm.

"You look even more beautiful than before, Kitty," Matt said.

"Matt Dillon don't you go getting too romantic now."

Matt smiled he loved his feisty redhead. They walked downstairs Rex smiled he led them to a tastefully furnished family room.

"Matt this is my wife Martha," she smiled her welcome, "and this is my son Matthew."

Matt smiled as he shook the young man's hand.

"You remember Kitty?"

"Indeed I do. Martha this Miss Kitty Russell."

"Well hello, Rex has told me often of his time in Dodge City. I feel like I've always known you."

"Well now I'm glad I was so memorable even after the short week that Mr Propter was with us in Dodge."

"Kitty nobody could forget you," Matt said.

"You did last year," Kitty said.

Matt looked a little crestfallen as he explained about being shot by Les Dean.

"It took a month to completely heal. It's all in the report."

"We'll talk about that at the bureau tomorrow."

Rex already knew the bare bones of that incident from the other marshals involved. He led them to the dining room. They sat down to a splendid meal of roast beef, Yorkshire puddings, potatoes, vegetables and gravy.

"Our cook's from England," Martha explained.

"Your cook got a brother? Delmonico's could use a good cook," Matt said between mouthfuls of the best food he'd tasted apart from when Kitty or Ma Smalley cooked for him. "What are you going to do while I'm at the Bureau Kitty?"

"Oh I think I might go look around do some shopping."

"We'll be finished at the bureau by lunch why don't I meet you at Ebbitt's Grill?"

"Matthew's going to see his grandfather tomorrow. If you want, you can travel with him. He'll show you where Ebbitt's Grill is situated," Martha said.

"Thank you Matthew, I'd be honored to be shown around by such a good looking young beau," Kitty smiled.

Kitty had seen that Matthew was a little reluctant to share a time that was for him and his grandfather. Matthew smiled back, Matt knew that Kitty had just appealed to the boy's sense of impending manhood.

The carriage pulled up outside Ebbitt's Grill the next day at 11.30 in the AM. Matthew got out he held out his hand and assisted Miss Kitty down.

"That's Ebbitt's Grill just over there Miss Russell," Matthew pointed across the street.

"Thank you Matthew. Now you better hurry to your Grandfather's home."

Matthew laughed and got back into the carriage the driver chucked the reins and the carriage set off. Kitty walked along the sidewalk peering in the store windows. She remembered that Matt's birthday was coming soon. She entered a store selling men's clothing. Kitty chose four shirts and two string ties in colors that she knew Matt preferred. She headed for the restaurant arriving at 12.15. Matt hadn't arrived so she ordered some coffee. Two men were deep in conversation and didn't seem to notice her.

"So what's so important about Senator Bruce?"

"You mean apart from his being the illegitimate son of a plantation owner and a former slave woman."

"Boss wants that law passed. Bruce is dead set against it. We take his brat he'll have to vote for it or we..."

"John, I ain't killing no kid."

"Who said anything about killing him, Hank. We'll ship him to Mexico. Nobody'll find him there."

Kitty schooled her face to look as if she'd not heard a thing. Inside her stomach churned at the feeling that they should consider doing something so vile. The men rose and threw some coins onto the table. They noticed her then Kitty hoped they saw nothing to tell them that she'd heard their nasty plot.

"Ma'am it's not every day someone as beautiful as you comes here. Let me recommend the steak to you. I can't believe you're alone," John said smiling an invitation to her.

"I won't be for much longer I'm waiting for someone."

Hank smiled at her. Their smiles ignored they left brushing passed Matt as he came through the doors. Kitty smiled in relief as he came to sit at her side. He looked as if he had something on his mind. The waiter came over.

"Have you ordered yet, Kitty?"

"I wanted to wait for you, Cowboy."

Matt grinned and ordered.

"We'll have steak, onions, potatoes and gravy."

Once the waiter had delivered the meal to their table and gone back to his station Kitty told Matt about the overheard plot.

"I was just told that either Senator Alcorn or Senator Bruce was in danger. Marshal Carstairs has been assigned to protect Senator Alcorn..."

"Rex asked you to protect Senator Bruce?"

"Yeah. It might mean I have to delay returning Dodge with you."

"That's okay we'll go back together when it's over. Is that why you were summoned to Washington?"

"No there's a reception tomorrow night. It seems I'm expected to attend. It does explain my being allowed to bring you."

"What are you going to do about those men?"

"There's nothing I can do until they try to take the boy. I take over the protection on Sunday. I'll talk to Rex later tell him what's happened."

The meal over Matt paid the waiter and they left arm in arm. They walked back to the Propter residence.


	4. Chapter 4

John had seen them leave the restaurant he silently followed Matt and Kitty back to the Propter residence. He knew the address having observed Rex going to the bureau and to the Whitehouse. This was not a good sign. The boss wasn't going to like this development. He wondered if the pretty redhead had overheard him talking to Hank. If she had they might have to get rid of her and the marshal too as she'd probably told him all about the danger to the boy.

Matt first glimpsed Hank accidentally as reflection in a store window. It was obvious that Hank was watching them. Matt didn't want to worry Kitty so he said nothing deciding that it would be better to let Rex know later.

"Matt that's one of the men…"

"You saw him?"

"I saw you looking at his reflection."

Matt kicked himself for not remembering how observant Kitty was. Luckily Hank hadn't noticed and was not within earshot.

"I'm sorry Kit I didn't want to worry you unduly."

"I'm not worried just angry at them. You mentioned a reception your white dress shirt has seen better days."

Matt smiled he knew it only too well he'd been planning on getting one soon. Kitty handed him the package in her arms.

"Happy birthday Matt."

Matt grinned his birthday wasn't for another 2 weeks but if as he suspected there were shirts inside he could sure use them.

"I love you Kitty Russell."

"Matt Dillon the middle of the street is no place to be telling someone that."

Matt just grinned again the smile that made him look like a cowboy and not a US Marshal. Hank watched them enter the house and decided to go seek his boss's instructions. He remembered only too well what happened to the last man to take things into his own hands and that wasn't going to happen to him.

Once indoors Matt asked where Rex was getting the answer that he was in his study. Kitty went upstairs to change for dinner. Rex looked up.

"Rex we got us a problem. It's not Senator Bruce that's in danger but his son."

"Roscoe how?"

"Kitty overheard 2 men talking while waiting for me, They mean to kidnap the child to force Senator Bruce to vote for a law that he thinks is wrong."

"Senator Bruce and his wife are coming to dinner tonight so they can get to know you. We'll warn them about the threat. I'll send a message to William Pinkerton and have his man stay at the house while they're here and tomorrow during the reception."

"I was wondering what the vote is that Senator Bruce is trying to stop?"

"The only one I can think of at this time is The Chinese Exclusion Act. It will prevent Chinese people coming to America for a period of 10 years."

"Kitty said the one who seemed to have more power mentioned having a boss."

"The main opposition seems to come from California. Governor John Bigler has no love for the Chinese immigrants. I don't think he'd go that far. Other opponents in California include the Supreme Order of Caucasians, it could be one of them."

"Whoever it is I figure him to be rich and he don't seem to much care how he comes by his money."

Rex nodded he looked at his watch.

"They'll be here soon Matt. You can make your own mind up about that. You know your job better than I do."

Matt rose and left the study to go upstairs and change. He decided that his old dress shirt would do for tonight's dinner. He washed and shaved then left the room to find Kitty waiting. They descended the stairs just as Senator Bruce and his wife Josephine arrived.

"Senator Bruce may I introduce Marshal Matt Dillon and Miss Kitty Russell?"

"It's nice to meet you. I take it that you will take over the protection of my family on Sunday?"

Josephine was watching Kitty and Matt while the dinner went on. She knew instantly that they shared a tangible bond.

"Are you married Marshal?" Josephine asked.

"No, the badge would put any family I had in danger," Matt replied.

Josephine had over the years learned to read men well. She could see the inner struggle the big Marshal went through each day. She glanced at Kitty seeing the pain that was blended with an understanding and compassionate nature. One thing Josephine did know instinctively was that she could trust Matt Dillon with the lives of her family and that meant a lot. After they'd eaten and had coffee to finish Senator Bruce and Josephine left thanking Rex for the meal.

The next night Matt dressed in his best suit with the new dress shirt. Kitty smiled brightly at him as he joined her. Matt looked stunned Kitty was ravishing in a dark blue dress with a matching hat, reticule and shoes.

"Kitty you look ravishing."

"Why thank you Cowboy," Kitty said.

Rex smiled as they descended the stairs.

"Matt I think the younger men at the reception are going to be quite envious of you."

They left the house Matt assisted Kitty up into the carriage while Rex did the same for Martha. Kitty and Martha sat facing forwards while Rex and Matt sat facing back. The driver chucked the reins and the horses started forward. It was only a short journey across town to the Whitehouse. As they entered the ballroom Matt knew that the other guests were wondering where he had met Kitty his angel. Another door opened and President Arthur entered with his wife accompanied by some senior army officers and Attorney General Brewster. They stopped in front of Matt and Kitty.

"Mr President, this is Marshal Matt Dillon," Brewster said.

"Ah yes. Marshal, one of the pleasures of being President is to reward men such as yourself for giving a lifetime of devotion to duty."

Matt felt Kitty's hand tighten on his arm. He felt as if the ground was shifting under his feet he'd certainly never sought any reward beyond his monthly pay check. A colonel opened a box President Arthur took the Medal of Honor from it. Matt raised an eyebrow hadn't he already got one of those. He remembered being summoned to General Sheridan's tent where he was presented with the medal. No one in Dodge knew about that part of his life all they knew was that he'd served in the Union army.

"We are perhaps pushing things a bit but as the Marshal's service is in the purview of the War Office we thought this appropriate."

Matt felt nonplussed as a Lieutenant fastened the ribbon behind his neck. The guests at the reception applauded Senator Bruce clapped him on the back congratulated him wholeheartedly.

 **Disclaimer: I know that the Medal of Honor is really only for the military but I thought that as the Marshal's worked through the War Office they might stretch that point.**


	5. Chapter 5

In his Washington hotel suite Thomas Jamieson sat reading the report sent by John. He was nearly incandescent with rage how could those two cretins allow themselves to be overheard. He rang the bell on the table and his secretary who knew he wasn't going to be happy came in.

"Edward, get Michaelson here. I've got a job for him."

Edward nodded and left to find Michaelson. Fifteen minutes later Michaelson entered he knew that his being sent for meant trouble for someone.

"Find John and Hank bring them here. I don't anyone to see them arrive or leave."

"Right I'll bring them the back way."

Thomas nodded he knew Michaelson would see to everything. An hour later Michaelson returned with John and Hank.

"You two cretins could have ruined everything. John the report you sent has saved you. You follow Michaelson's orders from now on. Hank you've made too many mistakes and I can't take the risk that you won't talk."

Hank blanched and tried to run, Michaelson stuffed his own bandanna into his mouth while John tied him up. They left with Hank draped over Michaelson's shoulder. They took him to a what looked like a building site. Hank cried and pleaded to no avail as Michaelson and John beat him about the head and shoulders until he collapsed they then took an axe to his body, hacking at him until he stopped whimpering.

The next day as Kitty read the paper she saw the story of a man's body being found hacked to pieces. She read the description of the man's face. It was the younger of the two men she'd heard plotting the kidnap of Senator Bruce's son Roscoe.

"Kitty are you alright?" Matt asked.

"Matt look at this."

Kitty showed him the article. He raised an eyebrow.

"Was he one of the men you…"

"Yes I'm sure that the one we saw following us was talking to him."

"I'll have to tell Rex about this. I take over the protection of Senator Bruce and his family today. I was going to see if you could stay here with Rex but now I think I'll have to take you with me. They know what you look like…"

"You think they'll come after me?"

"Yes. He was obviously killed because you heard them."

"But why wasn't the one called John killed?"

"I don't know maybe he made fewer mistakes. We're probably dealing with some absolutely ruthless men."

Kitty knew that only too well it would take someone who was mad, ruthless or both to threaten a child. Kitty was only too happy to be going with Matt she knew and trusted that he would keep her and Senator Bruce's son safe. Once their luggage was brought down Rex took them to Senator Bruce's home. Matt told him about the man found murdered and that Kitty was sure it was the younger of the two men she'd overheard plotting in Ebbitt's Grill.

"I'm meeting with William Pinkerton this morning I'll let him know. He'll probably investigate further to identify the man. Then we have a chance of finding his associates and his boss."

Matt nodded he'd rather leave the investigation there so he could better protect Kitty and Senator Bruce's family.

"I'll let you know how things turn out."

Matt nodded smiling as the carriage turned into the driveway of a large house. The butler came towards them as Rex, Matt and Kitty entered, he showed them into a living room.

"I'll tell Senator Bruce that you're here."

Kitty looked around the room while they waited. She came to stand next to Matt as Senator Bruce entered with Josephine.

"We can't thank you enough for coming to protect Roscoe, Marshal Dillon."

"No need to thank me it's my job and my friends call me Matt."

"I'll have Walter show you up to the rooms we've made ready for you near the nursery. Your bags have been taken up already."

"Thanks I guess we'll get settled and I'll take a look around."

"Right Matt I've got to go see Attorney General Brewster."

Matt nodded as they followed Walter up to the rooms. Rex left having informed Senator Bruce of the fresh leads that had come to light thanks to Kitty. Rex arrived at Attorney General Brewster's house 20 minutes later. They sat in the library as Rex explained what had gone on.

"So the victim was one of the men Miss Russell heard plotting the kidnap?"

"Yes. I'm hoping that William Pinkerton will be able to find out who the victim's associates are."

"So Senator Alcorn is in no danger. Could we have Marshal Carstairs go help Marshal Dillon at least during the day?"

"He could and he couldn't do worse than learn from Matt. Your idea about younger Marshal's learning from him. I did some thinking on that it might be better if they shadowed older marshals before being assigned a territory."

"Yes, you said he had some good deputies?"

"Yes two one full time name of Festus Hagen he can help them learn tracking. The other Newly O'Brien is a gunsmith and is studying with Doc Adams."

"A cousin of mine had a friend in the 3rd Illinois. He said they had a really good Doc until he was captured by the Confederates."

"That was Doc Adams's regiment."

"Well I'll get Marshal Carstairs to go help Matt tomorrow."

"I thought the reception went well. Marshal Dillon is a lucky man to have the love of a woman as beautiful as Miss Russell. Will they marry?"

"No Matt won't marry unless he gives up the badge. He thinks Kitty would be in danger if he does."

Both men dwelt on that last statement how to persuade Matt that his fears were justified but to marry anyway despite everything. Rex made his goodbyes to Attorney General Brewster and his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt and Kitty followed Josephine to the nursery to meet Roscoe. The boy looked up from his toy horses his eyes wide as he took in Matt's height. He hid in his mother's skirts Josephine picked him up.

"Howdy son," Matt said.

"Marshal Dillon has come to keep you safe."

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a deputy's badge he held it out to the boy. Roscoe looked at the glittery silver badge and took it. He reached out his arms to Matt Josephine let him take Roscoe.

"Well Matt your cowboy charms have won him over."

Matt just grinned he put him down with his toys Roscoe solemnly handed his horses to Matt.

"Well, thank you, son but I reckon you should keep these you might be needing them. He's a fine boy Mrs Bruce."

"Please my name's Josephine. I'm just so grateful you're here to protect Roscoe."

"I'm going to take a look around outside," Matt said.

Roscoe started to follow Matt he stopped him.

"No you stay here and look after Kitty for me."

Kitty lifted him up the boy threw his arms around her neck. Matt smiled wishing he could spare the time. He decided though that he needed to get the lay of the land. As he left the house to patrol the gardens Matt had a feeling he was being watched.

John held the binoculars to his eyes and watched as Matt looked under every bush, tree or rock. He silently cursed both Matt and Kitty for Hank's death he should have cursed Jamieson instead but he was too afraid of him to do that. He dropped to the ground when Matt went back indoors. Michaelson looked at him steadily daring him to slip up.

"That marshal's ready for anything, he just looked under everything and into everything."

"We might have to get someone inside the house try to get the boy that way."

"Wonder if Senator Bruce needs anymore servants."

"What's he got at the moment?"

"A butler, a cook, a mammie for the boy and two maids."

"Right we'll see if he's hiring. Jamieson might have one of his servants try for the post. If the marshal and that sharp eared witch end up dead that's just too bad."

"I was thinking we could take them along make him watch us use her before he watches us kill her then him."

"I did some checking. I've come across him before. He's the marshal of Dodge City Matt Dillon. You won't find him as easy to control as you think. Kill him then take the woman and the boy."

"When was that you met him."

"The Jenkins job three years ago. He too thought he could go against Jamieson ran clear from San Francisco to Dodge."

"I heard what you did to him disemboweling him like that. They never did find his heart and liver."

"No and they never will I fed them to my wolf dog. So behave or I'll do the same to you."

John looked to where the wolf dog sat patiently waiting occasionally looking like he wanted to take a bite out of him. He shuddered he had no guarantee that Jamieson wouldn't order his death once this was over and now he had an inkling has to how Michaelson would do it. The two men left with the wolf dog following. They headed for the hotel to see Jamieson.

Jamieson listened to the plan thinking that it would be a simple thing to do. His servants were all criminals and every one of them knew what could happen if they threatened him in anyway. He had Edward come in.

"Tell Erlene to go to Senator Bruce's house ask if he's hiring. If he is in the market for a parlor maid she's to ask to see the housekeeper. Tell her to let us know the best way to get in the house."

"Yes sir."

Edward walked down to the rooms lived in by Jamieson's servants. Erlene a comparatively young black woman with a sorrowful expression looked up as Edward entered. He gave her the order.

"Massa Jamieson wants it done I be doing it."

Erlene changed into her street clothes, she packed her maid's uniform and left heading for the address Edward gave her. She knocked at the servant's door waiting until the door opened.

"Can I help you?" A young girl in a maid's dress asked.

"I's looking for work. I's been a maid before."

"Wait here I'll fetch the housekeeper. She be doing the hiring."

The maid left Erlene in the corridor returning with a tall black woman.

"I'm Ruth Walters. Molly tells me your looking for work. Do you have a maid's uniform?"

"Yes, I's got this too."

Erlene produced a letter to say that she was of good character.

"As it happens we do need a maid for the 3rd floor. Since the nursery is on that floor you'll take your orders from the nurse Sara Benson. Molly will take you to the servant's quarters to change. Then to the nursery."

Erlene followed Molly to her new room changed quickly and followed her again to the nursery. A remembrance of a happier time came to her when she saw Matt.

"Erlene?"

Erlene recalled how she'd found Matt wounded with Benji. A thought came to her that she could now get away from Jamieson with Matt's help. She'd been too frightened to try before especially after Jamieson had made her watch as Michaelson had tortured Benji to death. She'd miscarried losing the twin boys she'd been carrying.

"How is everybody?"

"I don't know me and Benji lit out for California as soon as we got to Oregon."

"Is Benji here too?"

Erline started to cry then.

"No, he wus murdered in California."

Erline slowly told Matt what had happened right up to how she'd been ordered to get the lay of the land for Jamieson. While she was telling her story Ed Carstairs arrived. Kitty poured coffee for everybody handing Erline a cup she sniffed and smiled gratefully at Kitty.

"Matt we can't we just can't let him get away with this," Kitty said.

"We won't. Erline you said you were to tell him what you found?"

"Yes, but I's scared."

"I know you tell him that Senator Bruce and his wife will be out tomorrow. Tell him it would look strange if you didn't come back."

Erlene looked relieved that she wouldn't be staying at Jamieson's hotel.

"To make it easier you can take this money to Thompson's store I ordered some material," Sara said. "Pay for it and bring it straight here."

Erlene sighed with relief left to perform the tasks required of her. She hoped Matt knew what he was letting himself in for. But considering what had happened to Benji and her unborn twins she'd protect Roscoe with her life if necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

Erline knew where Thompson's store was and fortunately it was near the hotel. The clerk looked up from the ledger as she came to the counter. He looked at her with partially disguised contempt.

"Yes what can I do for you?"

"Miz Benson done ordered some material from you."

"Who is Miss Benson?"

"She be the nurse at Senator Bruce's home."

"Ah yes. You work for the Senator do you?"

"I's jest started today. My name's Erline. Miz Benson asked me to pick up the material from you and gave me this to pay for it."

Erline showed the clerk the money. He indicated that she should wait. He went into the back of the store returning with some bolts of the finest cotton.

"That'll be $3, Miss."

"How much is that toy stagecoach and horses?" Erline asked.

"That is $4."

"Can you add that to the material?"

The clerk smiled and added the toy to the package. Erline handed the money to him. She was relieved that she'd got no money. She knew that Jamieson wouldn't find any money. He never allowed the maids to have money. He would have taken it and very likely had her whipped. She went into the hotel's service entrance and up the backstairs to Jamieson's suite.

"That was quick?" Jamieson said.

"They placed me on the 3rd floor as a maid to the boy's nurse. Senator Bruce and his wife will be out tomorrow night."

"What about Marshal Dillon?"

"He'll be there so will Miss Russell."

"Good. I understand he's the marshal for Dodge City. How is it that he's involved in this?"

"He said that it was because he was available. The other marshal Ed Carstairs was protecting Senator Alcorn. Now he's been tasked to help Marshal Dillon during the day," Erline said knowing that Marshal Carstairs would make a show of leaving but he'd come back. What she didn't tell them was that Carstairs was a light-skinned black man to put it bluntly he could almost pass for white.

"Why was he in Washington?"

"Annual report and he was ordered to attend a reception at the White House. Seems he was the guest of honor. The president presented him with the Medal of Honor."

Michaelson whistled under his breath.

"I have to go back."

"No you stay here."

"It would look strange if I don't. Besides the boy will be frightened if someone he don'ts know grabs him."

"She's right, Boss, we'll get the job done quicker with her helping."

"You got any money in you?" Jamieson asked.

"No Massa I was only given enough to get this material and a toy stagecoach for Roscoe. He like horses Miz Benson said as how he'd like anyone who give him toys."

"Okay what time will they leave the house?"

"I don'ts know it's not something they be telling a maid especial as I only jest got hired."

"We'll watch the house an hour after they leave we go in," Michaelson said. "You stand by grab the kid if you don't I'll order Wolf to kill you."

Erline clutched the package tighter she was getting more frightened by the minute. She had no doubt that Michaelson would do it. She was glad when they finally let her leave. As she walked she cheered up realizing that Matt would keep her safe. She was worried what Sara would say. When she returned Erline handed the package to Sara.

"If I'd kept the coins for you Massa Jamieson would've took it. He don'ts allow us servants to have any money. Says we be less inclined to run if we be without."

"Well I know someone who'll love this toy. Why don't you give it to him?"

Erline smiled she knelt down by Roscoe his eyes were on stalks he squealed with laughter as she handed him the coach with its 6 buckskin horses. He threw his arms round her Erline hugged him close watching him play while she told Matt what Jamieson had decided.

"Good we'll be ready for them. Erline you stay with Roscoe. I won't let Michaelson or his wolf dog get anywhere near you."

The next night came round too quickly for Erline's liking. Senator Bruce had listened to Matt's plan and readily agreed that the plan was a sound one. At 7 in the evening he and Josephine left for Ford's Theatre. At 8 o'clock Erline looked around when she heard footsteps.

"Keep Roscoe with you. Kitty will you help Erline?"

Matt and Ed Carstairs took post on either side of the door in such a way that anyone coming through the door wouldn't see them until it was too late. Michaelson smiled seeing Erline had Roscoe.

"Bring the boy here, Erline," Michaelson said. Erline took courage seeing Matt's as he nodded to her.

"No I won't let you hurt Roscoe."

"I do not like him. He is mean," Roscoe said.

Michaelson stepped closer reaching out for Roscoe. Erline moved further back she put the boy in his cot.

"Brave but stupid Erline. Wolf!"

The wolf dog sprang forward snarling two bullets smashed into the dog killing it instantly. Michaelson whirled round clawing at his gun.

"Don't do it."

Michaelson pulled his gun taking a bullet would be better than the rope. Matt's bullet though didn't kill him just hit his gun leaving it shattered on the floor. Carstairs grabbed John holding him against the wall.

"You okay, Erline?" Carstairs asked.

"Yes, Marshal Carstairs."

"Ed."

Matt and Kitty looked at each other smiling. The heard more footsteps as the butler burst in. He looked relieved to see Roscoe in his cot. Roscoe was crying now but he allowed Erline to lift him up she gave him his new toy. He stopped crying showing the coach to the butler.

"Marshal Dillon," John said. "Do you remember a man called Jenkins?"

"Yeah, we found his body no sign of who did it."

"Michaelson told me he fed his liver and heart to his wolf dog."

"Right. What about Jamieson why does he want the vote passed?"

"So he can make more money. He can charge the Chinese more to smuggle them in. Maybe force some of the women into prostitution."

"Matt we can't we just can't let him do that," Kitty said.

"We won't, Kitty. Where's Jamison now?"

"He's got a suite at the Willard. The whole floor in fact. All his servants have served time in one prison or another."

"Keep your mouth shut, John or you're dead."

"I'm already dead. I heard him tell you to get rid of me."

"Ed find Rex Propter tell him what's happened. You might need to get hold of some William Pinkerton's men to get Jamieson and his men. Erline the other women were they like you?"

"Some black, some white, some Indians."

"Get the women to safety."

Ed left quickly. Erline carried on comforting Roscoe.

"Erline what are you going to do when this is all over?" Kitty asked.

"I don'ts know I's have to think on that some."

Rex came in soon after to tell them that Jamieson and his men were now in custody and that the women were safe.

"Will you be able to stay until next week for the trial?"

"Sure will."

"Matt Attorney General Brewster would like to see you in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

Matt wasn't sure what to expect when he entered the Attorney General's house. Benjamin Brewster looked up smiling as Matt entered. He rose offering his hand to Matt they shook hands.

"Matt congratulations on a job well done."

"Thanks what's going to happen now?"

"Governor Bigler had Marshal Thomas of San Francisco deputize more men. They went in to Jamieson's saloons and factories. Erline was sure they'd killed her husband?"

"Yes she said when they took her to the brothel Benji was unconscious and they were still beating him."

"Well maybe you can tell her that Benji is alive. He was told that they'd kill her and his kids."

"Dear God. Has he been told yet?"

"Governor Bigler told him. He's on a train to Dodge as we speak. I sent a wire to tell your deputies to expect him."

Matt nodded wondering what Erline would say.

"What did you make of Ed Carstairs?"

"A good man to have around."

"He's been assigned to Jackson Wyoming."

"They could do worse. I'm not sure I understand."

"I had thought about offering you a position here helping to train young marshals."

"Not sure that would work. Most of the things I learned was obtained by working as deputy marshal. Even now I'm still learning my deputy Festus Hagen has taught me a lot about tracking."

"Would Deputy Hagen be good as a marshal?"

"There is a problem about that Festus can't read or write. Not so bad as a deputy if I'm away Doc Adams helps him out."

Benjamin Brewster smiled he understood now why Rex Propter set such store in Matt Dillon. Matt looked like he was trying to figure things out.

"I want you to take 6 of the new men we're training to Dodge City."

Matt grinned he could always do with extra men available for the mundane stuff. Well mostly for the mundane stuff and they'd really learn on the job when the drovers brought their cattle up from Texas and Arizona next year.

"Rex will introduce you to them. I think you might know one of them Clayton Thaddeus Greenwood."

"Sure I do he was deputy for me until family problems called him back to Oklahoma."

Matt thought that Kitty would be overjoyed to see him and Festus wouldn't be able to get over it.

"I'd better go see Rex then,"

"I was wondering why you haven't married Miss Russell?"

"The badge would put her in danger. Outlaws could use her to get to me."

"Rex tells me that it's the badge that keeps her safe."

"Doc Adams says the same but I've never been very good at taking advice about my personal life."

Benjamin Brewster recognized that Matt was effectively shutting down any further talk about his private life. Matt rose he shook hands with the Attorney General and left having said goodbye. He headed for Rex's office.

"Did Ben tell you?"

"Yes I have to admit I'm intrigued about this new way forward."

"He told you about Deputy Greenwood."

"He'll be warmly welcomed in Dodge. What do you know about the others?"

"Hawk, he asked to transfer from the Apache police."

"Hawk well I'm blowed."

"You know him?"

"He's been to Dodge once or twice. His mother lives near Dodge with her family."

"Tom Jenkins he's from Wyoming as are Harrison James and Bill Hampton. The last one is Sam Edwards. Hawk and Greenwood helped rescue the women from Jamieson's hotel suite."

"Attorney General Brewster told me about Benji. When we're done here I'll go tell Erline."

There was a knock at the door. Rex opened it allowing the 6 men to enter.

"Gentlemen it has been decided that from now on all new marshals should have a year with an experienced marshal before being assigned."

Matt had his back to them as he studied a painting of some cavalry engagement behind Rex's desk.

"You will accompany Marshal Dillon to Dodge in 4 days' time."

Both Thad and Hawk smiled as Matt turned.

"Thad, Hawk it's good to see you. The rest of you will soon get to me. You want to know what to expect from me ask Thad and Hawk. Two hard and fast rules don't let me catch you cheating at poker and don't ever hurt a woman unless she's pulled a gun on you."

"Matt is Miss Kitty as beautiful as ever?"

"More beautiful but you'll see that tomorrow at the trial."

"Kitty's here?"

"It was Kitty who overheard the men talking in Ebbitt's Grill."

"I was assigned to protect Senator Bruce's son."

Matt explained what had brought him to Washington leaving out any mention of the Medal of Honor. They watched him retreat through the door.

"I think he has not told us everything," Hawk said.

"You're right," Rex said. "He was the guest of honor at a reception 3 days ago. Where President Arthur presented him with the Medal of Honor."

"I just bet he blushed he always told me he wasn't a marshal for the reward beyond his monthly paycheck."

"An intensely private man our friend Matt Dillon."

Matt walked slowly wondering how he was going to tell Erline about Benji. She'd be happy he had no doubts about that but it would come as a shock. Senator Bruce came out of his study in time to see Matt going upstairs. Kitty and Erline looked up from their game with Roscoe.

"Hello Cowboy."

"Howdy Kitty. Erline I've got some good news for you. Benji's alive Jamieson was holding him in one of his factories. He's on his way to Dodge City. We'll take you to meet him tomorrow after the trial."

"Was that the reason Attorney General Brewster wanted to see you?"

"Only part of it. He wants experienced marshals to give new marshal some advice. I get six of them as deputies so they can learn from me and Festus. Two of them won't need much training. You remember Thad Greenwood and Hawk?"

"Well wonders will never cease."

"What will happen at the trial?" Erline asked.

"There are no guarantees of course. But I think they'll be found guilty."


	9. Chapter 9

The courtroom was crowded the next morning as Matt, Kitty and Erline took their seats. Everyone rose as Judge James Walker entered.

"Hear ye, hear ye the Supreme Court is now in session. Judge James Walker presiding. You may take a seat."

"Being as I am in charge I don't want no fussing what I says goes. Thomas Jamieson you're charged with paying for the murder of Hank Fox, false imprisonment and the attempted abduction of Roscoe Bruce."

There were audible gasps from the public.

"How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"William Michaelson you are charged with the murder of Hank Fox, the attempted abduction of Roscoe Bruce and resisting arrest. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"John Martin. You have come to deal which means you are only charged with the attempted abduction of Roscoe Bruce. You will serve 5 years suspended time and I recommend you leave America forthwith or as soon as the court case is over. Attorney General Brewster call your first witness."

"Prosecution calls Erline Carson to the stand."

Matt gave Erline's hand a squeeze of encouragement as she rose and went to sit in the witness box.

"Mrs Carson would you tell the court in your own words how you became involved in all this."

Erline was hesitant at first she didn't know just how much she should say in the end she told them the complete truth about her circumstances. The defense attorney rose he did not look sympathetic.

"Mrs Carson do you really expect us to believe that a man of Thomas Jamieson's good standing would have to stoop to keeping servants in his employ in that fashion."

"Why not I was a slave before the war and the man who owned me was of good standing."

There was a ripple of laughter that went through the public even Judge Walker couldn't stop a smile forming.

"Move on Mr Peters I think Mrs Carson just answered you rather well."

"Yes Judge. I've no more questions for this witness."

"Mr Brewster call your next witness."

One after the other each woman gave similar testimony. Each woman had been a slave before the war, each one had been told what would happen to their families if didn't do as they were told.

"Deputy US Marshal Clayton Thaddeus Greenwood."

Thad rose and walked to the witness box. Kitty clutched Matt's hand he read her look and smiled nodding.

"Deputy please tell the court how you found the women."

Thad described how he and Hawk had searched each room until they found the women behind a locked door. Eventually after all the witnesses had been heard the jury retired to consider its verdict. Carl Peters had known all along that his clients had very little chance of winning. The weight of evidence against them and the number of witnesses meant that Thomas Jamieson and William Michaelson were doomed men. The jury wasn't out very long they came back within a half hour.

"Will the foreman of the jury stand up?"

A middle-aged man inclined to fat stood up.

"Have you come to a verdict on which you are all agreed."

"We have."

"With regard to Thomas Jamieson how do you find?"

"Guilty on all counts."

"And William Michaelson?"

"Guilty on all counts."

"I've listened to all the witnesses and I might add that I've only once or twice heard such a horrific tale. Thomas Jamieson and William Michaelson please stand up."

The two men rose to stand with their attorney.

"Thomas Jamieson I can come to only one sentence you hired the killer. You will go to prison for life. William Michaelson you carried out the killing and there is only one sentence for such an act. Three days from now you will hang by the neck until dead and may God have mercy on your soul."

Judge Walker then dismissed the jury with thanks. Matt now led Kitty and Erline together his six trainees to the station. He'd brought his and Kitty's bags to the station and left them with the station man. When they arrived Matt purchased tickets for himself, Kitty and the deputies.

 **Epilogue**

Newly, Festus and Doc were waiting as the train from St Louis pulled into the Dodge City depot. Matt smiled seeing them waiting there as he stepped down from the train he turned and helped Kitty and Erline down.

"Howdy Doc. Everything quiet here Festus?"

"Sure enough is Matthew."

"Your wire mentioned that you'd be bringing old friends with you?"

Matt pointed down the train to where 6 men approached brand new silver badges on their chests.

"Well I'll be Thad Greenwood and Hawk." Doc exclaimed as he shook their hands.

"Festus show them to Moss Grimmick's. Has the train from Pueblo got in yet?"

"No it should be here in an hour," Newly said.

"We'll go to Delmonico's for some lunch."

Matt led the way up to Delmonico's and they were soon talking over old times and the latest news.

"The paper covered the news about the trial in Washington," Doc said.

"Yes it was something that had to happen we couldn't let them get away with it."

"Was that why President Arthur wanted to see you?"

"Not exactly," Matt said sending a look in Kitty's direction.

"President Arthur gave Matt the Medal of Honor," Kitty said.

They heard the whistle of the Pueblo train. Matt rose he offered his arm to Erline.

"And now Doc I'm going to take Erline to meet the train."

Matt and Erline stood on the platform as the passengers got off. Erline gripped Matt's arm tight as Benji got down he broke into a wide grin as he saw Erline. He swept her into his embrace.

"Come on I've had Ma Smalley make up a room for them and that's where he took them now.

"Ma's a good woman she needs help from time to time. You work for her you'll get free board."

Matt opened the front door.

"Ma!"

"Oh marshal these must be the couple you told me about?"

"Yes this is Benji Carson and his wife Erline."

"My they must be hungry. I'll have some sandwiches and coffee ready in a jiffy."

"Benji will certainly be hungry he's had a long trip from San Francisco on the train. Erline will certainly want some coffee. I've got to get to the office."

"Well I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Matt wondered what the future held for him next an idea was building in his brain that he ought to train one of the new men to take his place as Marshal. He thought about the ones he knew best possibly Thad. Then he could retire perhaps buy some land nearby and finally marry Kitty.


End file.
